N/A
N/A
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fence panel and a fence assembly system, and more particular to a contoured metal fence panel of symmetrical proportions and fence assembly system having mechanically cooperating parts that facilitates convenient and fast fence construction similar to a shadow box design.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wood fences and shadow box designs for wood fences are known in the art. However, weather conditions affect the appearance and structural integrity of wood fences over time. Fences constructed from alternative materials, such as aluminum and plastic, based material, are resistant to inclement weather, last longer and easily maintained, but are not available in shadow box or other panel-like designs and can not be easily customized. Rather, the typical aluminum fence comprises a prefabricated railing apparatus having a top and bottom rail and a plurality of posts bridging the top and bottom rails. Other metal fences known include horizontal panels that fit into post slots and various structure for joining vertical panels between two rails. The metal fences known can be difficult to construct, offer little options in design, such as shadow box and privacy designs, and are relatively expensive. If a metal fence device and system could address these gaps in the prior art, such a fence design would be easier and quicker to construct than conventional wood fence designs and would be well received.
Various fence designs are known in the art, but none of these addresses or solves the above-noted problems associated with metal fence designs and construction. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,219 discloses an aluminum fence having a plurality of horizontally disposed panels and a plurality of support posts having slots for receiving the ends of the panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,631 discloses a noise barrier wall and mounting assembly comprising posts, top and bottom girts and a plurality of vertically disposed panels that fit between and within the girts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,166 discloses a wall assembly comprising walls having connecting elements that interlock to join adjacent wall panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,461 discloses a non-corrosive security railing comprising a lower railing and upper railing have holes for receiving vertical railing elements, posts formed by laminating a first pipe and second pipe and conventional connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,660 discloses a modular fence structure comprising modular panels having a rail portion and connector at each end for concentrically mounting over posts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,524 discloses a noise barrier system comprising a front corrugated panel, a rear corrugated panel, a central corrugated panel and noise absorbing material separating the panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,061 discloses a panel for road construction comprising a plurality of interlocking panels and a base that mounts to a central road barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,926 comprises a prefabricated simulated wrought iron fencing system comprising iron fence rails, floor-anchored posts and T-connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,495 discloses a metal fence structure comprising corrugated panels, lateral stiffeners, posts and fasteners for securing the panel assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,184 discloses a plastic fence construction comprising top, bottom and middle rails, channels defined by the rails for receiving panels, posts, and connectors for securing the rails to the posts. The patents found failed to disclose or suggest all the elements of the instant invention, such as C-channels, post mounts and panels as contemplated by the instant invention.
As the above noted art fails to provide a fencing system that can be easily installed, is made of a non-corrosive material, provides for a shadow box or privacy fence appearance, and is structurally durable, there exists a need for such a fencing system. In addition, the method of forming the fencing material remotely from the job site is another unique and novel characteristic of the present invention. The method allows panels to be delivered to the job site ready for convenient installation. The instant invention address the foregoing by providing a fencing system as described herein.
Based on the foregoing, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a fence system that is constructed for easy installation and method of manufacturing the same.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cost effective means for providing and erecting a fencing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fence system that may be customized for shadow box or privacy designs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fencing system that can be installed by a person without experience in fence installation.
It is an additional object of the instant to provide a unique panel design for use in shadow box or privacy fence construction.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide panels that may be interlocked.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for the production of the fencing system that is flexible and cost effective.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a method for installing a shadow box or privacy fence using the fence system of the instant invention.
In light of these and other objects, the fence system of the instant invention preferably comprises a plurality of posts, corrugated panels, post mounts and lateral channel mounts. The posts are secured in the ground at a distance and in a manner that can securely support the weight of the post mounts, channels and panels, as well as external forces. Two post mounts are preferably slid over and secured to the posts proximal the top and bottom of the posts, respectively, using conventional hardware. The lateral channel mounts are secured to corresponding post mounts in a manner that bridges the two posts for receiving the panels. The panels comprise a corrugated construction and substantially symmetrical design and are secured vertically to the channel mounts at predetermined distances using conventional hardware. The panels are preferably constructed from a sheet-like aluminum, with specific bends to create a corrugated look and to allow the installation of a shadow box or privacy fence that is strong, uniform and aesthetically pleasing. The panels can comprise various lengths and widths, heights and looks. The edges of the panels may include a bend across the length of the panel for directly or indirectly interlocking adjacent panels, providing a smooth reinforced edge and facilitating proper panel spacing. Thus, the invention may further include clips for interlocking adjacent panels. The clips may be relatively short or long and wide or narrow to achieve a shadow box or privacy design. The components of the fence panel system are preferably made from a non-corrosive, malleable material such as aluminum, stainless steel, plastic based materials, fiberglass material or alternative materials exhibiting non-corrosive, water resistant and durable characteristics.
The system and method of the invention provides the installer with an easy to install fencing system designed to meet standard installation requirements. Moreover, the use of the fencing system will save time and money during the installation process. This is an import object of the present invention.
The instant invention further comprises methods for making the fence panels and installing the fence of the instant invention. The method for making fence panels includes taking a malleable sheet-like material, as described herein, feeding it through a series of rollers that create a symmetrical corrugated panel with at least two crests. The preferred method of installation comprises obtaining the posts, post mounts, channels and panels that comprise the system of the invention, securing the post in a ground or floor like surface, securing two post mounts to each post, bridging the distance between the posts with lateral channel mounts secured to the post mounts near each end, resulting in the fence system frame, and securing the panels to the frame with our without a gap there between. The method of installation may further comprise the use of clips for uniformly controlling the distance or lack thereof between the panels and/or to facilitate a shadow box or privacy fence design.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.